


Day 12: Fingering

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [12]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Anal Fingering, Edging, M/M, McLennon, Orgasm Control, Relationship Issues, emotional smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John has been keeping Paul on the edge of an orgasm for nearly half an hour, and although Paul loves every second of it, he can see something is wrong with the other man. He just doesn't know what.





	Day 12: Fingering

Paul withered with pleasure as John pressed down at tittle lump within him again and again with his fingers. He had been keeping Paul on edge for nearly half an hour now and Paul was now getting really desperate. He had lost most of the control of his body and his eyes were slightly wet with tears  of frustration. And though, John had done this one particular thing more than once to Paul, something was different now. It felt different. As if John was doing this more because he felt that he had too, rather than wanting it and for his own pleasure as well. As if he did it as a way to apologize for something.

John was hard, though. Paul knew. And he was obviously enjoying the show Paul was putting up for him as he kept the younger man from coming. He even wore the same amused grin on his face. But Paul could see right through it. It were his eyes. They didn’t shine as much as they normally did. They weren’t filled with pure lust or wickedness or even cruelty. They looked apologetic. Sorry. Guilty. But Paul didn’t know what it was that had made John feel this way. Even if he had cheated on him by fucking someone else, it wasn’t like John to be upset about that. They had always had this understanding about taking other men and women to their bed. It was for either unavoidable and needed. So, it would be weird if that was the case. But still,  Paul couldn’t help himself from sensing something like that was going on. He could see it in the man’s nervousness and the way John hadn’t looked into his eyes once since they had started this. It was overall strange. Paul didn’t want to think about it, but he couldn’t help it. It just came back to him.

"Hmmm… John, please, luv. I- I can’t do this… much longer," Paul breathed heavily as he twisted about and he could feel his toes curl in his socks, which neither he or John had bothered to remove, as his orgasm started to approach again. He could feel the sweat dripping down his temples as he thrusted his hips up, letting John’s fingers slide harder and deeper inside of him. John just chuckled at that and lowered his head before breathing over Paul’s heated, neglected and most of all very sensitive cock. The younger man shuddered and cried out at the torturous feeling.

"Tease…" he accused and John pressed his lips against Pauls lips to shut him up. And again something wasn’t right. John’s tongue was hesitant and insecure about what it was doing, while normally John didn’t think twice about his skills or technique. Yet, Paul chose to ignore it and took a hold of John’s shoulders to pull him closely against him, closing the gap between their bare chests, making them both moan helplessly.

"Ohh… yes, please, John. I need you so badly. Make me come. Please…" Paul half begged as the two of them pulled their lips free and John let his lips brush against Paul’s pointy nose lightly as he twisted his fingers inside of Paul and made the man tip his head backwards and arch his back into John’s touch, wanting more of that. He reached for John and tangled his finger in John’s long locks, which he had let grown when they had been in India. Paul loved the way it felt in his hands. So soft, it felt almost like silk. He pulled John closer to him, hoping that having John as near as possible to him might take away his doubtful feelings and replace them with pure numbness. And though, the effect wasn’t quite what Paul had hoped for, it surely did the trick.

"You want to come, Paulie? You want me to let you?" John asked him teasingly and Paul nodded helplessly at the question. John chuckled and pressed down Paul’s prostate again hard, making Paul cry out his name.

"I thought you might," he answered him and kissed him again, this time much more like his normal self; needy and lustfully but lovingly and calmly at the same time. Paul clutched at the older man as John wrapped his free hand around Paul’s cock and started wanking him until Paul’s nails were digging down his shoulder. Then he took them both in his hands and started pumping again. Hard and fast and pressing down Paul’s prostate repeatedly until everything around him started to slowly fade away and all he could feel and see was John. John inside of him, around him, on top of him, against him. John was everywhere and Paul clutched at him helplessly before spilling himself between their chests with a whine a sob and a loud shout of John’s name. He could feel the other man begin to shudder against him as well and then everything went black and Paul was nowhere anymore.

***

When Paul awoke, the room he found himself in, wasn’t his own. It was John’s. Meaning, John hadn’t brought him home after they had finished. Paul blinked a few times as he felt his brain start to get to work again. The feeling was a strange one, but not at all like one would expect. It felt as if he was actually growing brain at that exact moment. Rather scary, if you think about it. But when Paul was finally working properly again, he felt John’s body wrapped around him and the man’s nose buried in the back of his neck, taking in his scent constantly. But again, something was not quite right. And though, however hard Paul tried, he couldn’t figure out what was amiss, he promised himself that he would and that he would talk to John about. Talking, Paul had learned over the years, was the best way to avoid a terrible quarrel. But first he had to figure out what was going on. And though he’d rather just ignore the signs, he knew he couldn’t. It was just too obvious. But what that was exactly, Paul didn’t know just yet. 


End file.
